Forgotten Prophesy
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: Running from the Last Case from the Manga! (better read that quick if you haven't btw...) I DON'T OWN THE COVER PICTURE! Mai looses her sight, and is saved from dying by a pair of naughty water familiars! With them she has to find their counterparts and fulfil a super-old prophesy to save the world as we know it! My first story on this site that's gunna have Chapters, so pease fori
1. Disappearance

Mai's POV:  
I leaned back, letting silent tears run down my cheeks after Naru had just rejected me, and I heard footsteps.  
I looked around to see a familiar-looking woman, and she sat beside me.  
"Wonderful night." she smiled.  
I looked at the water's surface, and nodded.  
"Hey, what's wrong? You're almost done..." the woman replied nudging me. "I heard you're just finding the body."  
I nodded, and looked at her from this angle.  
Then I recognised her.  
My eyes widened, and I turned to properly face her.  
"You're the woman..." I stared to say. She realised what I meant, and quickly I found myself being strangled - probably with the grey scarf she had been wearing.  
I pulled forwards as I struggled, and I felt my nails catch on something, but I had no time to register what when my world faded to black...

Monk's POV:  
I slammed the door behind me.  
"I can't find her! What the hell did you say, Naru!" I roared.  
"None of your business." Naru replied, bristling slightly.  
I took out my phone.  
"Look how many times I tried calling her!" I snapped, scrolling through the list.  
"Jeez, mate! That's about 38 calls in total!" John remarked.  
"Make that 39. I tried calling her as well." Yasu noted.  
"51." Ayako stated, holding up hers.  
John quickly got out his phone, and tried calling her himself.  
He pulled back.  
"52." was all he said, before he grabbed a torch, quickly joining us as we all moved to find her...

Yasu called us, his distinguishable ringtone blaring and leading us back to him, by the side of the Lake.  
He waved, an showed us something.  
In his hand, he held Mai's phone, and he shone his torch towards the water, where a solitary shoe bobbed, wrapped in a scarf.  
I pulled this out, and unwrapped the scarf from the shoe.  
It was Mai's, and the scarf was stained close to one end with blood.  
I looked at Naru, and his eyes darked, before he turned and kicked the lake-side bars for the road, cursing.  
He marched off, and Masako quickly followed.  
My hand clenched.  
 _Where the hell is Mai?_

Yasu's POV:  
I tailed Naru, interested in what he would do next, but I stopped outside his door, and waited.  
Crashing and thumping came from the other side of the door about two minutes later, and Lin quickly ran upstairs, pushing the door open.  
Chaos was in the room, and Naru was hunched up in a heap by his bed as objects flew around him in a world wind.  
I ducked and got out of the way as Lin crawled towards Naru, and I turned to see Monk rushing upstairs.  
I turned back when I heard a large *CRASH* a moment later, to find everything that had been flying about falling as Lin stood up from Naru, getting out his own mobile...

I sneaked into the room the pair shared as all the hassle continued downstairs, and I picked up Naru's black book, taking it to my room, from where it had been lying open on the ground, a pen beside it.  
I quickly went to Monk, John and I's room, and sat to read it, absent-mindedly getting out a notepad and writing down trivia I gained.  
I detected someone coming upstairs, and hid Naru's notebook in my bag, and looked at my notes, raising an eyebrow.  
Way-to-go on automatic-researching skills.  
The door opened and John entered.  
I smiled, and returned to reading my notes...


	2. Awake

Masako's POV:  
When we had returned from hospital (minus Yasu, who had stayed behind for some reason), Joh had found him studying in his room, and Monk called a meeting in the living room. We were going to wait until morning, then search further for Mai.  
We can't lose her that easily, and a situation like this...  
It makes me realise how much of a family we all were...

?'s POV:  
I held her hand as I watched her eyes open, their beautiful hazel colours dimmed ever so slightly. I realised that she needed a healing bandage to sustain her eyes until I can help her further. I quickly pulled one from a pre-prepared group in a box, and rested it on her eyes.  
I looked over to the meditating boy, taking in his human form - shadow hair, long dark lashes on pale cheeks, and dressed in a strong blue male's kimono with a turquoise obi and in his hands was a small blue orb which I had given him to help sustain his body while meditating for very long periods of time.  
"Hello?" the girl asked, and the boy opened his eyes.  
"Mai?" he asked.  
"W-Where am I? What's on my face?" she asked, reaching up.  
"I suggest you don't touch it, it's part of what is healing you." I said calmly.  
"Who are you?" Mai asked, and I felt her pulse rise.  
I would pull a joke at this point, but I didn't have the heart, for some reason.  
"He can't say it yet - were he to say it, he and his twin would be... In trouble." the boy replied, his sparkling indigo eyes being filled with his emotions.  
Mai was silent, before saying "OK" and falling asleep again as her pulse calmed and slowed.  
"My brother is close to death, Dragon is picking the others up as we speak. Get ready, you two need to leave... It has begun." the boy said gently.  
"Of course, Eugene." I replied, standing and leaving...  
Time to fly...

Naru's POV:  
I awoke to find a fox curled up, watching me, and in its front paws was a large teddy bear, were I to be an idiot I would have said it was _hugging_ the bear.  
The fox barked, picked up the bear in its teeth, and hid under my bed as I realised what had just been happening, and I sat up carefully.  
How am I still alive? How am I awake for that matter?  
I pulled off the oxygen mask quickly.  
The door opened, and a nurse entered, the fox slinked quickly out into the hall, and she gasped upon sighting me, before running off.  
Just what-? I'm not going to finish that.  
I leant back on my pillows, and finding my book not with me, I waited calmly for the nurse's return...


	3. Return

Lin's POV:  
I drove in silence back from the hospital.  
When I had visited, Naru had been put into an induced sleep so his system would regain more of its energy and just in case of it going into overdrive by accident.  
John and Ayako had come with me, taking the seats that would have otherwise been occupied by Naru and Mai, they were equally silent (unusual for Ayako - she would be stating her views all the way at any other time), and upon our arrival, we got out.  
Walking towards the house, I sighed, and turned to lock the van as the rays of sunset landed on the water.  
24 hours, and still no Mai.

But then the surface of the lake bubbled, and from its depths came a set of twins, and while one held some folded up stuff, the other carried a girl wrapped in a white kimono tied with a salmon-pink obi...  
"TANIYAMA-SAN!" I exclaimed, and John and Ayako spun round, echoing me with their own cries of surprise, bringing the others out and to the lake's edge where we were.  
The pair walked on the surface of the water, and to us.  
"Wake, wake, time to wake, flowing with the tides." one chanted,  
"Wake, wake, time to wake, the prophesy's begun." the other mirrored.  
"Wake, wake, time to wake, No need to fear."  
"Wake, wake, time to wake, The promised time has come."  
They reached us, and Ayako quickly checked Mai over.  
" _Why_ did you put _that_ over her eyes?" Ayako scolded, pointing to the charm tied around her head to cover her eyes.  
"She has a problem... Strangulation plus concussion." the boy holding her said. "Eugene-sama said I should trust you on such."  
"Eugene?" I asked, surprised. "Naru and I-"  
"Thought he was dead. No, he's fine now, and has been living with us. But Oliver can't know... It'll cause chaos if he does." the other replied.  
"Wait - this is to do with that... Prophesy, right?" Monk asked. "What is this prophesy, anyway?"  
"Blue and I don't properly know. Gene just repeated what the oracles before him did - he jut channels them, by the way." one replied.  
"Green means this:" the other stated.  
" _When the dead are returning,  
And the world is dying,  
The guardians of Wind, Fire, Earth, Water and Heart shall reunite  
Guided by a shining light guarded by piercing dark,  
Halves will reunite,  
Voids shall be broken,  
And the world will be saved by a single act of love.  
Life shall live  
Death shall die,  
As the hole is filled again._" the one holding Mai looked down.  
"We should get somewhere safer, I don't want Taniyama-sama to wake up and find herself somewhere uncomfortable." he muttered.  
Monk quickly moved to retrieve Mai, and we went inside...


	4. Reunion

Yasu's POV :  
Mai shot up from where she lay, and she stretched her hands out.  
"Hello?" she asked, and Blue shot into the room as I took one of her hands.  
 _When did he have time to change clothes?_  
"Mai, it's OK." I soothed.  
"Yasu?" she asked, looking towards me, before pulling her hand from mine to reach up towards her face.  
"Would you ever forget me, my darling Mai?" I joked.  
"Taniyama-sa~n, don't touch it." Blue scolded, pulling Mai's hand away. "Your eyes are hurt - my talisman is helping to support you eyes until you can get to White-san."  
"White?" I asked.  
"Oops, I wasn't meant to tell you about him until it's time..." Blue groaned. He shook his head. "I'll juuust..." he started to grin cheekily as he leant over Mai, and I pulled away.  
Thankfully, I heard Lin and Monk talking, an I turned to see.  
"Oh! Hey Big Boss!" I grinned, waving.  
"Where's Mai?" he snapped, and I turned to see Blue had frozen, his eyes on Naru.  
"Oops." he whispered. I stifled a laugh as I retreated and Naru took my place.  
"Don't touch the bandage over Mai's eyes - it's the only thing keeping them from deteriorating." Blue ordered.  
"Hey, I may be blind, but I can hear." Mai scolded.  
"Who are you, anyway?" Naru asked.  
"I can't tell you, so just call me Blue!" Blue grinned.  
I shook my head with a grin, and Blue gave a mocking British bow, twirling his right hand before crossing it in front of him.  
Naru narrowed his eyes in distrust.  
"Whoa! Don't want you in hospital again! Calm down, Naru-san!" Blue laughed, and Green entered, froze, turned, and as just about to walk out again when Naru turned his eyes on him.  
"And you are?" Naru asked.  
Green stopped, and turned around, looking sheepish.  
"Err... Green?..." he replied, rubbing the back of his head. Lin blocked the door, and Green zipped over to cling onto Blue.  
"Brother, Naru-san's scary." Green said softly. "Big Brother-kun said he'd be returning to England with M- a corpse..."  
"Meanwhile, we help out SPR." Blue agreed.  
"How do-!?" Monk started asking, before the brothers each clamped a hand on his mouth and shushed him, before moving to stand on either side of the sofa as Naru moved Mai so he could sit down beside her.  
"Explain." he ordered.  
"Basically, we've been told by Big Brother White not to muck about and to work with SPR to help us for some reason that we weren't told, and told not to say a single thing about this to you. Seriously, it's as though Oracle-san thinks we'll try and change anything if we know it." Blue huffed, pouting, and Green pulled on Blue's sleeve.  
"What about... We said all that and Lin-senpai knows, I can tell it by his hidden eye, but aren't... Hydrokinetic mediums a sort of... Rare thing?" Blue asked, and eyes turned to the silently observing Omniyoji.  
Lin shrugged, and sighed, before displaying his eye, which was glowing softly.  
"It reacts." was all he said, before recovering it and resuming his former position.  
There was a sudden amount of noise from behind Lin, who quickly got out the way as a small blur zoomed in and latched onto Naru.  
Luella Davis was a childish ball of energy, and the situation with her supposedly dead son - Eugene - was not helping.  
Then she set eyes on Mai.  
"Oh you poor dear! Whatever happened?" Luella exclaimed, plonking herself between the two on the two-seat sofa.  
"Concussion and strangulation." Green and Blue answered automatically. "Don't touch the bandage!"  
Green stopped the hand that snaked out with a tiny glare.  
"Why is everyone doing that?" he whined.  
"I know! It's like there's a large sign by Taniyama-san saying "Two-hundred yen to whoever can ruin the highly-important bandage-seal" or something!" Blue agreed as the pair gave cheeky smirks.  
"They sound like Yasu." Mai commented, and us three gave hurt looks.  
"You offend us, Mai-chan!" I exclaimed.  
"Are we not diligent enough for the young Mistress?!" the twins asked, before Green picked up Blue and the pair sat her on their laps.  
There was a pair of soft growls of complaint, and I couldn't help but smirk. Monk and Naru's faces!  
"Will you kindly remove your hands from my assistant?" Naru asked threatningly, just as Monk said "Unhand Jou-chan now!"  
Luella, the twins and I laughed, before Luella bundled Mai up in her own hug, and zoomed away to hunt for Martin.  
"Lively, aren't they?" Green asked, smiling.  
"It's so they can try and hide their fears from Naru, which is why he has to return to England with them." Blue replied, his facial expression being one of seriousness.  
Naru glared, before his eyes turned towards me.  
"Yasuhara, you have something rather important of mine." Naru stated, and I grinned.  
"I'll return it when you leave for England - and I want to talk to you in private before you do." I replied, grinning broadly.  
"I don't talk to swindlers." Naru growled, and I grinned.  
I won't let Naru hurt her again...


	5. ORACLE-SAMA!

Yasu's POV:  
Naru placed his last bag in Lin's car, and I pulled out his notebook.  
"Actually, instead of talking to you, just read the note I put inside your notebook." I ordered, he nodded once, before getting into the car.  
I turned to look at Madoka, the twins, Ayako, Monk and Masako.  
"What was all _that_ about?" Mai asked, and I gave a small smile.  
"Aren't we supposed to keep the Private information of our Clients Private?" I asked.  
"What the heck-" Monk started to say.  
"Well there you are, then." I smiled. "From the moment he handed the company to Mori-, Davis-san was a client!"  
Blue and Green chuckled.  
"Wise, oji-san!" they joked, and I bowed.  
"Where to now, Teacher-Boss!" I asked, and she smiled.  
"Base." was all she said. "We have someone to meet up with there, per Hosho's request."  
Monk gave a sheepish grin, before we left...

Monk's POV:  
Ayako gave a tiny smile, and I couldn't help but grin as we reached SPR HQ.  
Entering, I had to ensure everyone was inside and seated, before I opened the door to the kitchen.  
"You can come out!" I grinned, and I was followed through to the reception.  
Shock was an understatement.  
Masako looked like she was going to pass out, and John nearly fainted, as Yasu adjusted his glasses and broadened his smile (cue the shiver of fear down my back), and Madoka swallowed the reason in a hug. Meanwhile Mai just sat there looking clueless with the twins sitting on either side of her, trying not to fall over from surpressed laughter.  
"Welcome back, Oracle-san!" Green finally grinned, before the pair burst out laughing, and Mai looked between the two in alarm.  
Gene sighed, and walked over, taking Mai's hand.  
"Hello, Mai." he smiled, and Mai froze.  
"Eu-eu-Eugene?" she stuttered.  
"The one and only." he grinned, and Yasu started laughing himself.  
"B-b-b-but..." Mai started, before Eugene shushed her.  
"I was sort of half-and-half, then you came along, and I knew it was time for me to wake up again." Gene replied softly.  
My smile dropped, and I walked up behind Gene, and crossed my arms, before giving a peeved-off smile.  
"What did you just say about Jou-chan?" I asked, my eyes glinting. "Because if you have any plans for her..."  
"Oracle." was all the chuckling trio and Naru-bou look-a-like replied.  
Mai was now looking highly confused, and Gene sat on the floor as he explained everything carefully, and I took in his differences from Naru-bou.  
For one thing, his hair had grown excruciatingly long, and he now had it so his fringe draped around his face, and the rest was pulled back and tied by a piece of deep green leather at the nape of his neck, his hair swimming around a pea-green shirt and the tops of his grey trousers.  
"Hey, Oracle-sama, don't you think you should get a haircut?" Blue asked, grinning.  
"My, my, Blue, you've been cutting my hair for about a year since the former Oracle-sama passed her job to me, why bother to ask now?" Gene joked. Blue pouted, and nodded, before setting up and moving Mai to the stool so Gene could sit down...

When Blue was done, Gene had his hair reaching his shoulders that was layered so it curled out behind him, and the pieces on either side of his face had also been cut and smoothed to the sides. He had been taken shopping by Ayako yesterday, and he now wore a collared green shirt with short sleeves, and grey denim trousers.  
Had we not known he was Eugene Davis, we would've called him a stranger - only his eyes and the shape of his head, along with the shape of his body, let away the information of his brother.  
"Wow, I didn't know you were _that_ good." Gene grinned when he inspected it in one of the building's taken-down mirrors (hidden in the back room, moved back earlier into the reception).  
"I had to cut my brother's and my own - of course I'm good." Blue replied, pouting, making Green chuckle.  
 _ **Eugene's the poo in the pic, btw if you haven't figured it out already! ^w^**_  
"So who's he staying with?" Yasu asked.  
"At the moment I've been residing with Bou-san..." Gene started to say, before Yasu practically jumped as he grabbed hold of either of us.  
"My darling Hosho has abandoned me! Come Gene! Betray him and give up his secrets!" Yasu grinned. Gene merely laughed as I dodged away.  
"Stop it, Shounen!" I exclaimed. and the pair looked between each other, before looking back at me with evil grins.  
"Gene, you should've at least told me you were still alive!" Madoka scolded. "Anyway, because Yasu's the same age as you, Gene, then I suggest you move in with him - you can easily take a cover story as his childhood friend, Kazushin Kobayashi, who's recently returned from America!"  
"As in Harmony of Truth, Small Forest?" Gene asked raising an eyebrow. Madoka nodded, and he smiled.  
"Sign me up! I want to be an assistant in SPR!" Gene cheered. "I can steal Lin's chair!"

-England-

?'s POV:  
I picked up on the fifth ring after staring at the phone for a moment.  
"Hello? ****** ***** speaking." I stated.  
"Arrived safely?" they asked in Japanese.  
"Yes." I replied, also switching to Japanese.  
"Did you read it?"  
"Yes."  
"Understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
Then the tone went dead...


	6. New Case

_**HUGE T/S! It is now two months since Naru left and Eugene Davis, aka Kazushin Kobayashi, has become part of the team with the ever-mysterious Blue and Green!**_

Madoka's POV:  
I sat before the hard-core businessman's deputy in front of me, who was, despite how "hard-core" he came in appearing and such, was now dabbing his forehead as Green and Gene were now watching him with stony eyes - all because (pointed out to me by Blue, who was now silently fuming in a corner) the statesman had been keeping his eyes on Mai for a bit _too_ long...  
"And what appears to be the problem within your... Museum, Mr Fumui?" I asked.  
"At first, people have just been feeling something playing with their hair, or have seen a little girl running around the halls... But of late, people have experienced... The girl's disembodied voice, and... People have disappeared. I thought it was people walking out of the museum when least expected to, but... The security cameras have shown the people there, before some sort f... Mist covers the lens, and once it has cleared, the person there has... Gone! Just vanished, and they don't show up on any of the other cameras!" the fat, bald man exclaimed. "But it's odd - the ones who disappear are notably those between the ages of ten and forty. I have a record here."  
With that, he extracted a vast folder from his briefcase, and Gene took it as Yasu caught up with what the man had been saying.  
"Why are you interested in Mai?" Gene asked. "I caught your eyes moving in her direction more than once." The businessman paled, before standing and bowing.  
"I mean no disrespect! It's just that... Oh, look at the pictures! Look at the pictures!" the man exclaimed, and I nodded. Mai and I shared a look, and she nodded slightly.  
"I'll take your case." I stated simply.  
"Oh! Thank you!... But I think I should warn you ahead, I have also invited along a group from England and a group from America, both have accepted the case as well. But please! Get rid of whatever is plaguing the museum! We've already been forced to close our doors two days ago, just after I called you!" the businessman replied, bowing thrice as he left.  
Gene looked at the photos, before looking up.  
"I can't come on this one, but need you two to sort out what you are to do next as soon as possible!" he ordered, and the twins bowed.  
Mai collected the cups and arranged them on her tray - she may be blind, but she knew the office like the back of her hand, and seeing as Gene had taken advantage of their recently-created psychic link, she could now move around by herself - even if it did look odd with the daily-replaced charm she had over her eyes...

I sighed in relief as we drew up at the site of the next case, and I climbed from the driver's seat as Mai and Yasu, along with the twins, got out of the vehicle looking slightly pale.  
Two more vans had already been parked, and I recognised one lot, as the twins recognised a pair in the other.  
"Red-chan! Orange-kun!" the twins exclaimed as the people they had been implying spun round to look in shock at their friends.  
Yasu tightened his grip on Mai's wrist as Monk looked slightly furious, and Ayako gripped her bag harder. Masako merely covered her mouth and nodded in acknowledgement as John froze.  
"Naru! Lin! Isn't this a pleasant surprise!" I grinned.  
The black-clothed duo merely glanced at us as they and a blonde-haired, green-eyed boy heaved things from their van.  
They.  
Are.  
Dead...


	7. IntroductionsDolls and Danger Part 1

Lin's POV:  
I sat in the chair as I watched the rest of the room.  
Madoka's SPR is still the largest group, with all our friends, followed by the American Paranormal Investigators (API for short) with Orange, Red, Amber Jones and Michael Simmons, and finally, Naru, Gregory Hewitt and I.  
Upon hearing that, like Blue and Green, Red and Orange weren't using their real names, and while one had pyrokinesis (Orange - the ability to manipulate fire) and the other had pathokinesis (Red - the ability to manipulate emotions), I shared a look with Naru, who had also been watching Red carefully as Red toyed with an ancient-looking brown teddy bear.  
I let my fringe shift slightly so I could gain a better look at him, and he looked up quickly, his eyes meeting mine.  
"You have electromagnetic vision." I remarked.  
"You have it to?!" the shota-proportioned child smiled. "I have it in both eyes, so everything always looks a bit brighter than to the normal person, but my mummy said that I got it from daddy, and had I not got it, my eyes would be a deep magenta-purple like her's!"  
"Red, Kouki's not enjoying being held upside-down." Orange pointed out. Red's eyes widened and he immediately righted his bear.  
"What about Mai-chan, though?" Red asked, tilting his head and reaching to touch the bandage over Mai's eyes.  
Orange pulled Red onto his lap as both twins started to move to intercept.  
Gregory gave a snort of laughter.  
"How old is Red? He seems to young to be doing a professionals' job." he asked.  
Red's eyes widened, and he snuggled into Orange, hurt.  
"I am a professional, even if I'm only 14 and a half." Red replied. Naru, Monk, Yasu and Orange's glares silenced Gregory, who shuffled in his seat.  
"You still have a lot to learn, and you can't always tell whether someone's a professional or not, so don't act like you can tell or not." Naru stated, his glare making Gregory attempt to shrink in his seat. "As for Mai's vision, it was perfectly fine, until the person who killed my brother attempted to murder her, she was saved by Blue and Green, but being thrown in a lake half-strangled with a large amount of force does have its problems."  
Naru's look of anger didn't go completely unnoticed.  
"It's alright, I'm not completely useless." Mai replied, giving him a tiny smile.  
"Of course, how do you think we've been able to survive if Mai's unable to make her wonderful tea!... Which you are probably not going to be able to have again, Narushisutu-san!" Yasu grinned, pulling Mai into a hug. "Also Green-san and Blue-san look after her at hers, so no fear!"  
"Yasu, I can practically tell there is more than one pair of eyes glaring at you, so can you please let go?" Mai asked, sweat-dropping.  
Yasu grinned, and did so as Monk pouted and crossed his arms, the twins quickly sitting between the pair.  
Naru's grip tightened slightly on his papers, and our employer rose.  
"I best show you to your rooms, follow me." he ordered.  
I rose, and followed him with Naru out of the room...

Monk's POV:  
SPR and API were both given two rooms, but ESPR only got one, and another bad thing was they were side-by-side, at the very end of the Staff corridor.  
Although, it was also sort of a positive thing - the size of the building overwhelmed our camera amount in our separate groups, but with the total amount of cameras, we ad just enough to cover the entire building!

John and I were setting up the cameras in the Meijing exhibit, and he handed me a bunch of cable.  
"Three left... Do you think we'll be able to get along?" John asked.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well, what with Kazuya - I mean, Oliver - showing up, as well as Red and Orange to add onto Blue and Green... I don't want it to come between us all... I think that Ka- Oliver cares about us in his own way, and if we all straight away hate him for leaving while Mai was in trouble, I think it would be unfair..." he replied.  
"I can sort of understand it..." I agreed as I finished up and attached the cable, turning my attention to positioning the camera.  
I thought I saw a flash of movement, and I looked up.  
A clatter sounded behind me, and I spun round to see the cables...  
But no John!  
"John? JOHN!" I called.  
I started walking between some of the exhibits, and I ran when I thought I heard something.  
The ghost was carrying John, who was unconscious and limp in the ghost's arms.  
"JOHN!" I roared, and I charged forward, dropping the left over cameras. The ghost moved of again, and I saw how slowly it was going, cradling John as his hair started to gain an unnatural sheen, and his skin appeared to smooth and slowly turn to china.  
"JOHN!" I yelled, and I saw Lin from the corner of my eye as I raced after John, reciting the mantra as I try holding the seal of the immovable one.  
But then two mannequins blocked me.  
"Monk! Watch out!" Lin called.  
I felt something hit the back of my neck and I fell...


	8. Reasons Why-Dolls and Danger part 2

Madoka's POV:  
I looked up to see Lin just managing to bring Monk into base. Monk was finding it hard to breathe, and was unconscious.  
"What happened?" I asked, as Ayako rushed up to the pair and helped set Monk on one of the futons.  
"I was finishing up with the cameras for our base with Gregory when I heard Monk yelling for John, I run through to the Northern room of the Meijing exhibit and I find Monk chasing after a ghost, which is carrying John." Lin explained as he sat Monk up, and studied the back of Monk's neck, before tapping a pair of pressure points just above Monk's chest.  
Monk gasped, and his eyes snapped open.  
"John!" he exclaimed.  
"What happened?" a voice asked, and we saw Naru standing in the doorway.  
Monk's eyes hardened.  
"John and I were setting up, and John was talking about how he wanted us lot to get along, and in particular about how he was hoping we wouldn't be so harsh on a certain Narcissist, and I turned to correct the angle of the camera, when I heard a crash behind me.  
I then turn around, and I see John being carried away by the ghost! But it was more than that! The ghost was carrying John _carefully_ and somehow turning him... Into a doll!" Monk raged.  
A blend of gasps and growled comments filled the room until I whistled, Lin and Naru just watched, bemused.  
"What I want to know, is why would the ghost take him?" I asked.  
"Well, judging by the "doll" part, I'd say it's because he is the key adorable character I know - back at college, when he comes to visit, I have to practically race around him just to keep the shotacon girls away." Yasu chuckled.  
"Shota... Con?" Naru asked, confused.  
"It's a favouring of little-boy-like-people, and seeing as John's as innocent and cute-looking as they come, the shota complex girls just adore him!" Yasu replied. "If I leave him for even a minute, I return to find a verbal tug of war between girls!"  
"Poor John!" Mai mused, as she came up from behind Naru with a tray of tea.  
Blue covered Mai's ears as Green took the tray from her.  
"We had to deal with some M - A - N - N - E - Q - U - I - N - E - ses. Sorry." Blue apologised.  
"They were after Mai." Green agreed.  
"I wonder if Red's OK - he's our little shota brother, after all, and if he is happy enough, he literally sparkles!" Blue mused, releasing Mai, who grabbed his hand quickly as panic flitted over her face.  
The walkie-talkie on my belt picked up.  
"Madoka! Help!" Masako yelled. I plucked my walkie-talkie from my belt.  
"Where are you? What's happening?" I asked.  
"Six mannequins in the World War exhibit just came to life! Orange is trying to hold them back, but they're trying to get Red and I... AAAH! HELP!" she replied, screaming, the feed suddenly going.  
I looked up to see the twins were already out the door, and I looked at the cameras.  
Waves were rushing the boys down the corridor, and their forms shimmered, as their clothes and hair changed.  
Their hair gained a silver streak down the side as they gained otter masks hiding the upper part of their faces, and their clothes changed back to their kimonos, but with a tiny vial each hooked onto their obi.  
The pair nodded at each other, and as they reached the first layer of mannequins, they _shifted into otters_!  
They dodged the mannequins, and Blue shifted quickly as he booted them in the head.  
The pair dodged in front of the trapped trio, and shifted to their human forms.  
"The game's up, Orange, just shift already." Blue frowned.  
"Hey, I'm still your senior." Orange replied, as his form blurred and he gained a samurai suit of armour modelled to hold the design of a tiger, and he drew his blade, decapitating mannequins.  
Red whispered something to Masako, and she nodded, and gave him a small smile.  
He smiled back, and he sat beside her as the pair watched.  
"Get them out of here! Base seems to be fine at the moment." Green yelled.  
Blue nodded, and quickly picked up Masako bridal-style like he had with Mai, and the five began to return as waves supported them.  
Red suddenly looked back though.  
"I left behind Kouki!" he exclaimed.  
"No time!" Orange replied.  
Red was picked up by Orange, and just managed to get back to base, through a fire and water shield did have to get set up, and Orange left behind his katana, using it to reinforce the forcefield with the twin's vials.  
The five walked in.  
"What was that?" Naru and I demanded at the same time.  
The four shared a look as Ayako quickly checked Masako over.  
"We're actually something akin to shrine familiars, except we aren't linked to a specific shrine, we are actually supposed to be linked to someone with an excruciatingly high ESP ability!" Red explained. "We each have a special object that we store part of our powers in so as not to overwhelm us, or our maiden. The twins have their vials, Orange has his katana, and I have my bear." he looked upset at the last a  
"Also, our real names are what are used to control us. That's why we wished to be called by our colour, so that we can't be controlled by anyone other than our maiden." he continued.  
There was silence as the twins and Orange shifted back to their normal guise, and Green checked Mai's bandage.  
"There's more of you, isn't there?" Naru asked at last.  
"Two more, but I don't think we can tell you about them - big life-threatening prophesies and all." Blue grinned. "I'll just say their colours go like our pairs do. Also the fact that their shrines have gone like ours have as well."  
"They're gone?" Mai asked, tilting her head.  
"We looked after you in a sort of... Pocket of reality. Think of it like this - when animals die, they become spirits. When plants die, and spirits pass on, that leaves a sort of... Residue... GAH! Oooraaange! You're the adult of us lot! You explain!" Blue attempted, and Green grinned.  
"Continuing from where my brother left, that residue can collect, and that tends to be what creates familiars, monsters, and demons. Familiars are a certain type of energy collecting, so that's why you get our powers being different types. Monsters tend to be energies clogging up in the ground, getting left for about twenty centuries, and then being exposed by the ground either weathering, being dug up, or by being pushed up by lava and such. Demons are when a spirit gets coated in the energy, and this can have a bad effect... Astral projectors are safe, though. You lose energy, and that's the type that tends to become a familiar or enter a foetus and become part of a child. But you don't really take in any energy except for that which has already awakened!" he explained, and Red waved his arms about.  
"That's gross, Green! I prefer the way Orange and you-know-who explain it, then it doesn't sound like slime or something icky!" he exclaimed.  
"Sorry, but we control water, so we think of it in water terms. You would probably explain it as feelings left behind, and of course you like Orange's explanation - he explains it as warmth left to be the light of another being." Green smiled, and Blue clapped him on the back.  
"Greatest thing about a twin - they're the complete opposite in personality, so they can explain everything and be happy about it! Right, Naru-san!... Oops!" Blue grinned, and he looked at Naru, who was now glaring daggers.  
"I remember, during my meeting you, I never explained about the body I was finding was my twin." he growled.  
"Please don't be mad! I think we can tell by how incomplete you appear sometimes!" Red exclaimed. He got out of Orange's arms, and ran and hugged Naru round his stomach. "I can tell by how your emotions flare up, and how much they spiral away before they're complete! The twins probably can tell by how you act, and the warmth in your heart's not there fully, so of course Orange can tell!" Naru tensed upon Red hugging him, and looked down at him, before crossing his arms.  
"Let go." was all he mumbled, and Red grinned, before running and sitting by Mai.  
"So who's your Maiden at the moment?" Ayako asked.  
The four froze, and the three eldest turned to look at Red, who's eyes had widened.  
Mai looked in his direction, and drew him into a hug as he gulped.  
"She... I was... Right there..." Red started to say, as tears began running. "There was a big demon, filled from head to toe with bad energies, and I... I couldn't do anything..." his childish glow seemed to dim.  
"We don't like mentioning it... But... The last one..." Orange started to say. The twins covered his mouth as they shook their heads, and Orange pulled their hands away. "I suggest you take Red to his base first. He was the worst affected."  
"I'll go." Mai nodded, and she smiled at Red. "Hey, Red, how about we go and see what Amber and Michael are up to!"  
Red nodded, and the pair left.

Once they were gone, Orange sighed.  
"It was about eighty years ago. We were dealing with a demon over in England, but it turned out there was more than one. Red was with her at the time, and he was able to warn her so she could summon us. But, what they didn't know was that we were already having trouble with the first demon without her, so effectively, both demons, completely charged, the size of skyscrapers, and baying for blood was not going to work. We tried to get there in time. I swore that we would get there in time, and I always keep my word, but..." he started.  
"The demon tore her apart, literally. He first shattered her mind, then her heart, and finally her soul. Red was made to watch the entire time, and he's only a kid! A very old one, but his mindset is forever locked in that of a nine year old! To see that much blood..." Green continued.  
"It almost killed him. We had to seal the memories in his bear, but the emotions got out." Blue finished.  
"So, effectively the memory is now a shadow in his head?" I asked.  
The trio nodded.  
"So you haven't got a Maiden yet?" Lin asked.  
Green shuffled guiltily, and Naru straightened up from where he had been leaning.  
"You haven't officially, but you think you are close to gaining one." he stated. Green nodded, and the other two glared at him.  
"That's a secret! Oracle-san said..." Blue hissed.  
Orange slapped the pair upside the back of their heads.  
"Who?" Ayako and Monk demanded.  
Blue and Green shared a look, and Green's eyes flickered between the door and Naru.  
It clicked, and I laughed.  
Eyes turned.  
"Of course! The old dog! Even you can work this one out in a moment, Naru! Just look through your list of qualities!" I grinned.  
"I already have, I just want a confirmation." Naru replied.  
"We'll say it all at once! Naru, you too! Three! Two! One!" I grinned.  
"Mai." Naru, the colour trio, Lin and I said.  
Monk got up in a flash, and was standing over the trio with Ayako and Naru, all four somehow managing to shrink the idea of Skyscraper demons being more like kittens than them.  
"You dare get Mai in that situation..." Monk glared.  
"And you are going to be even more dead than your last Maiden." Ayako agreed.  
By Lin's slightly worried look, and Naru's death-glare, I could say that wasn't an empty threat.  
"But doesn't that mean that they'd die for her?" I asked. "These three are at the end of their teens, yet Red isn't, doesn't that give us a type of evidence?"

Orange stiffened, and looked over his shoulder.  
"Isn't the SPR base the one with the closest cameras to the barrier the twins and I set up?" he asked.  
I nodded, and pointed to the correct one...


End file.
